A Very Odd Harry Potter FanFiction
by iscarascaresyou
Summary: This is an interesting odd story.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This story was a special request of a friend. As usual if you recognize something it probably is not mine. I also have a poll open because of another friend so please vote. The main part of the story starts just before fifth year. The prologue is on the train home after fourth year.

Prologue

"Well my education at Hogwarts is finished. Though finding a job will be hard." Christine Granger said.

"With the grades you got getting a job should be extremely easy." Ron responded.

"It is not because of my grades that will make getting a job difficult."

"That is right it is because of her age that getting a job will not be easy." Hermione said.

"Christine's age should not matter because she is the only person I know of finishing their Hogwarts education in four years." was what Harry said.

"I still have the trace on me so even though I finished my education I cannot do magic until I turn 17 unless I am at Hogwarts."

"That will make finding a job difficult. Too bad Fred and George do not have the joke shop they want to open even though mom doesn't want them to."

"I think I might talk to some of the business owners I know and see if they need some help that does not require magic. Such as serving or taking orders at a variety of locations. If that does not work I will talk to Dumbledore and see if he needs help or just get a job in the muggle world."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing but the craziness of my own mind and by the end of this story I may have you standing on your head in confusion. Please Read and Review.  
>Chapter One<p>

The summer was the hottest one that Christine had experienced which with her summer job she was busy. She had gotten a job helping out Florean Fortescue as a waitress at the ice cream parlor. When she would get a break she would pull out some parchment, ink, and a quill and write letters to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She had been told by Dumbledore that any letters that she wrote had to be written carefully so that if the letter was intercepted it would not give information that could get her into trouble. It was getting close to the end of the summer when Christine got a letter from Dumbledore asking her to come and help him out at Hogwarts. She sent a note back saying that she would come back.

That afternoon she was going over to visit Mrs. Figg so she decided that she could write Harry a letter with a little more information in it. She was going to give the letter to Mrs. Figg to give to Harry. Hopefully this would not startle him to the point that he would not read the letter.

She went back to her work and in what felt like moments she had served all of the customers that were there when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Mr. Fortescue was trying to get her attention.

"I am sorry Mr. Fortescue what can I do for you?"

"Well my dear you have done enough for today. Your shift is over and I do believe you said that you were going to visit a friend at six. You should be going soon since you cannot apparate yet."

"Thank you Mr. Fortescue you are correct. I will see you tomorrow when I come in."

Christine went through the barrier and into the Leaky Cauldron. She walked through to the Muggle Street and walked until she got to the underground. She bought a ticket to Little Whinging, Surrey and checked that she still had the letter for Harry.

During the trip she pulled out the letter that she had gotten from Dumbledore and read it again. He wanted her to come back to the school to help keep an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione as a first year student by the name of Samantha Malfoy but to go ahead and get through years one, two, three, and four quickly but take her time in fifth year. She would have to befriend them again while they thought that she had been a nomad.

The underground arrived in Little Whinging so she got off and started to walk toward Mrs. Figg's house. When she got there they had tea and chit chatted about the Daily Prophet and how Harry was doing. At seven Mrs. Figg decided to fix dinner. She made fish and chips. While Mrs. Figg was preparing the fish Christine was pealing and cutting potatoes. They enjoyed their dinner and conversation that always came around to Harry and his protection that he did not know about.

"So, Mrs. Figg who is on Harry duty tonight?"

"Mundungus Fletcher is supposed to be on duty but he took off in the middle of his shift."

"He went after some stolen goods again, did he not?"

"Correct, this time he went after stolen cauldrons."

They cleaned up the dishes when they were done. It was about the time that Mrs. Figg normally fed her cats so they went to get the food from the cupboard but there was none.

"Oh, I meant to go get some cat food this morning so this would not happen then in the excitement of the day I forgot."

"So it is Mundungus's fault that we have to go out and get the cat food now."

It was seven fifty when Mrs. Figg and Christine walked down the road to the store to get cat food. The trip took ten minutes to get to the store, five minutes to get the cat food, five minutes to checkout, and another ten minutes to walk back for a grand total of a thirty minute trip. When they got back to the house they fed the cats and then had some after dinner tea and talked about the plan Dumbledore had in place to keep Harry safe. At nine ten Christine decided that it was about time for her to head home. Mrs. Figg decided to walk her to the train station. As they were walking past an alley they heard a commotion and Christine's hand immediately went for her wand. That was when she felt the presence of the Dementors. She had her wand in hand ready to cast the Patronus Charm when she heard a familiar voice cast Lumos. It was Harry so Christine quickly changed her appearance so that she looked like she was related to Mrs. Figg. By the time this was done Harry was casting his Patronus at the Dementor in front of himself and then he encouraged it to go after the one in front of his cousin. Once the Dementors were gone Harry noticed Mrs. Figg and started to put away his wand.

"Don't put away your wand Harry they might come back." Mrs. Figg said.

"Wait, you know about magic?" Harry asked. He saw the girl and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Mrs. Figg's niece and of course we know about magic." Christine replied.

"Okay you know about magic but how?

"Oh what Dumbledore will say when he finds out what happened. Mundungus Fletcher get your arse back here. When I get a hold of him leaving in the middle of his shift and then this happening."

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Mundungus Fletcher!" she yells.

"Yes, she knows Dumbledore. She is a squib and attended Hogwarts." She says to Harry and then she turned to Dudley and said "Get up you great bulling baboon."

This is when Mundungus finally showed up.

"Hey, Figgy what is going on?"

"What is going on? What is going on? Well, Mundungus while you took off Harry was attacked by Dementors. Dementors. You know I can't do magic. What will Dumbledore say when he finds out? How was I to tell Dumbledore?" Mrs. Figg says while hitting him with her bag.

"All right I will go tell him just stop hitting me with that bag of yours. What do you have in there bricks?"

"No, that would be in her other bag. Since you are going to see Dumbledore you can give him this." She pulls out a piece of parchment that she had written a note on earlier to Dumbledore.

Mundungus took it and went to see Dumbledore. Mrs. Figg and Christine walked Harry and Dudley back to number four. Once they were safely inside Mrs. Figg and Christine walked their separate ways. Christine changed back into herself. Christine decided that it was time that she went to Grimauld Place. The advantage was that Mundungus would be going there soon and she would be waiting to have her turn at yelling and hitting him. As soon as Christine got there Molly started fussing over her.

"Mrs. Weasley I am fine. Is Mundungus here yet?"

"No, He isn't here he is on duty with Harry tonight."

"Not any longer."

"What of course he is no one has gone to replace him yet."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyhow because Mundungus left during his shift to go after…" Christine was interrupted by the door opening. The first thing they saw come through the door was a stack of cauldrons. "Oh, no you don't after what you did today no."

Christine walked around the cauldrons to Mundungus talking off her shoe as she went. She started hitting him with it and saying "How dare you." Over and over she said it.

"What is going on?" Molly asked.

"This is what he left Harry for. These stupid cauldrons. While he was off getting stolen cauldrons Harry was attacked by Dementors."

"Yeah well will you stop hitting me Figgy already did that before sending me to tell Dumbledore."

"I know she did and I would have to if I wasn't trying not to blow my cover because you know that the only reason Dumbledore lets me visit Mrs. Figg is that Harry doesn't know that it is me."


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the craziness of my mind and a copy of the Harry Potter series so as usual if it is familiar it is probably not mine. Thank you to cardgirl91 and Flaming Like A Charizard for your reviews no matter how random they were. Also sorry about the wait on getting this up I have had to retype this twice because my laptop is a pain.

Chapter Two

"I have half a mind to turn the knowledge about these cauldrons over to the ministry officials but since I can't you may want to watch your step for a while. Know that if Harry gets in trouble with the ministry and I find out I might attack you when I see you next." Christine said as she stopped hitting him.

"Wait, Christine, you were actually there and Harry doesn't know. How on earth did you manage to not let him know? You also seem to have known where Mundungus was before he showed up here. How did you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Weasley I was there. I changed my appearance to resemble that of Mrs. Figg." She said as she transformed into the same person she was before when with Harry and Mrs. Figg. "If you did not know that it was me would you be able to tell? I also told Harry that I was Mrs. Figg's niece. I actually took advantage of the craziness of the situation and while Harry was focused on Mrs. Figg I answered his questions while I wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore. Which reminds me, Dung did you give the letter to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah I gave it to 'im."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah he said tha' I was to find yeh and say that you were to come to the headquarters an' stay here for a whil'."

"Great. So I get to be here at Headquarters while being a member in secret unable to attend meetings because of the fact that if I went to the meetings the Twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione would be upset because I am 'younger' than the Twins and just older than the others."

"Oh an' he gave me this ta give yeh. By the way I ain't an owl." Dung said as he gave her a letter.

"Yes, you are because you left Harry with no one to keep him from using magic." Christine said as she walked off.

"I will show you where you will be staying." Molly said as they walked upstairs to the third floor. "Your room is the second room on the left."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Christine said as she walked into her room. She sat on the bed and opened the letter.

Ms. Granger,

I know you probably are furious with me for telling you to stay at Headquarters. This is because I need your help with something there that did not come up until recently. At this time I am going to talk to the Minister about any decisions he made before thinking because he refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. Yes, Harry has received a letter from the ministry. You will still be able to go to work. I would also like to know what happened.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

As she finished she heard a tapping sound on the window. When she looked she saw Errol so she opened the window and let him in. He had three letters for her.

"Hi Errol why don't you stay here and we will go back together." Christine said as she opened the letter from the Twins. "I wonder if it is going to be back and forth."

Dear Chris tine,

We hope you're having FUN. We have been working on some new products. We wish you were here because we could use your help. You are so much better with potions. Ask Dumbledore if you can come see us. We are not sure if you know that Percy our idiot brother left because he believes Fudge. We only wish he was here so that we were able to prank him. We have been thinking of pranks to pull at school next term. We hope to see you soon.

Your Pranking Pals,

Gred and Feorge

P.S. Your sister is driving us crazy. We are thinking about pranking her soon. The only way we can avoid this is if you come and control her.

"I don't think they expect to see me as soon as they will." Christine said as she put their letter aside and grabbed the thinner of the remaining two letters. She opened it and saw that it was from Ron and was more of a note.

Christine

Come control your sister. She is driving me up the wall. Fred and George are planning on pranking her soon.

Ron

"Okay I guess I will have to calm Hermione down soon." Christine picked up the remaining letter and saw it was from Hermione herself. "I wonder if she will tell me what has everyone upset with her."

Dear Christine,

I hope that you are doing well. I hear that you got a job at Fortunesce's Ice Cream Shop. I have all of my homework done as usual. The boys of course do not have theirs done yet. They don't seem to care if they get it done and be able to make changes to make it better. I have read over my History of Magic paper and realized that I made an error in the order of things so I am working on rewriting it. There are some interesting and helpful books here so I have three additional feet on this paper. I really wish the boys would get their assignments done. The Twins seem to think that their joke shop items are more important than homework. I have no idea what Ron's reason is but he really needs to get it done. I think that he is trying to use the time spent cleaning as his excuse not to do his homework. If Professor McGonagall was here for longer I would probably ask her for help with my Transfiguration paper to make sure that I did not mess it up too much. Is there any way that I can get you to look over my papers since you already have done it and gotten good grades on them. I really hope you will because I want to get the best grades I can on them. I hope you are enjoying your apartment and job.

You Big Little Sister,

Hermione

"Really Hermione you probably have most of the papers perfect. I guess I will look them over but if she starts driving me crazy I will help the guys prank her." Christine said as she saw that Errol seemed to be ready for another flight. "Alright Errol let's get you back to your family."

"YOU USED ERROL TO SEND A MESSAGE TO YOUR FRIEND. THE ONE TIME I NEED HIM HE ISN'T HERE." Mr. Weasley was yelling. "I CANNOT BELIVE YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK TO USE HIM. HOW COULD YOU BOYS BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?"

Christine put Errol on her shoulder and headed out the door as she heard this. The closer she got to the kitchen the more she was laughing. "This is a rare thing Mr. Weasley yelling instead of Mrs. Weasley."

When she was just outside she heard a female voice say, "Who did you write to?" This came from Mrs. Weasley.

"We sent a letter to Christine." George said while looking at the floor. At this Christine and Molly started laughing.

"MOLLY! This is not a laughing matter." Arthur said in an irritated tone.

"What's so funny Mum?" Fred asked. At this Christine while still laughing walked in.

The males in the room had their backs to the door so only Mrs. Weasley saw her come in. This only made Molly laugh harder. Christine walked up behind Mr. Weasley and put Errol on his shoulder. This of course caused Mr. Weasley to jump. Which made the Twins jump and turn with their wands in hand. This caused Christine to fall on the floor laughing. Mrs. Weasley slowly began to calm down.

"You knew she was here and that's why you started laughing. You could have just said she was here Molly."

"Where is the fun in that Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked as he walked off to send his letter.

Once the Twins put their wands away they helped Christine get up. "Hi guys." Christine said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Oi! That wasn't very nice." George said.

"Yeah! We were getting yelled at and you didn't bother to come save us."

"Well, it was Mr. Weasley yelling which is rare so I was enjoying to lovely change and I did save you in the end. So why don't we go upstairs and I can answer your letter."

"Alright." George said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

They walked out and headed to their rooms. As they got to the stairs the Twins went first. When they got to Ron's room he came out and asked, "Why was Dad yelling at you?"

"For using Errol to send a letter to Christine." Fred said.

"What made him stop yelling and allow you to leave without punishment?" Hermione asked.

"Well strange things happened" George replied. (A/N I hate to do this but this is back and forth between the twins)

"Mum laughing"

"Errol suddenly"

"On his shoulder"

"Come on boys let's take pity on them. It is thanks to my arrival that he stopped." Christine said as she pushed her way past the Twins.

"Christine when did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to go with five minutes before you sent the letters."

"Why didn't we know you were here then?"

"I was otherwise occupied at the time. By the way Ron I'll take care of it. Hermione we will talk later. Oh and Ron just get started and she'll leave you alone for a while. That goes for you two as well. Now let's get back to what we were doing." At this they started back up the stairs as Ron and Hermione went back into his room. When they got to the third floor Christine walked toward the second room on the left and the Twins went to the second room on the right.

"Wait, who's room are we going to use?"  
>"If all we are going to do is talk Christine's room might be best since it is not complete mess."<p>

"Why did your Mum give me the room across from yours?"

"No idea."

"So in answer to your requests. I will help you with your products and I will talk to Hermione about her nagging on homework if you start on your homework."

"Fine."

"Okay. I am going to go talk to my sister so I will trust you to find your room." They all left the boys going to their room and Christine going to Ron's room. When she arrived she knocked on the door which was answered by Hermione. "Okay my dear sister it is your turn to get an answer to your letter. Shall we go to my room?"

"Okay."

They walked to Christine's room and bumped into Sirius.

"Hi Sirius." They said together.

"Oh, hello." Sirius said in a distracted tone as Christine and Hermione moved out of his way. They continued on their way.

Once they got to her room they sat on her bed. Christine sat there and thought about how to approach the issues with her sister. Finally she decided to deal with getting her to back down on the amount of pestering she gave the boys about their homework.

"Hermione, how often do you ask the boys about their homework?"

"Two or three times a week. Why?"

"It seems that it has begun to really bother them. I don't want anything to happen to you. If I can get them to work on their assignments will you please stop asking them?"

"I guess I can but why do you think something is going to happen to me?"

"The letter the Twins sent me said that they would probably prank you if you didn't stop soon. Since I know what they are working on I don't want them testing it out on you. Ron's note said that he would help them if I didn't get you to stop. On a happier not I will read over your essays and if there is anything that needs changed I will read them again if not I will hang onto them for a while so that you do not drive yourself, your professors, and me crazy. If you pester me for them I will keep them longer if it gets too bad I will send them to Hogwarts. If you pester the boys about their homework I will also help them prank you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, we do but if you did help them you would make sure that it was not too dangerous right?"

"I want these products to be ready to sell soon so yes I will make sure they are not dangerous."

"Alright well goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

With that Hermione left and went to her room. Christine sat down and thought about what she was doing for Dumbledore that year.

"I wonder what Dumbledore would say if he knew that he was getting the real Samantha Malfoy and not someone disguised as he thinks. I guess I will talk to the hat about not letting him know." With that Christine went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

_I own nothing but my own craziness. Sorry it has been a while for an update but my muse took a vacation and my time got taken by work. I wrote part of this to keep me awake while filing by myself. I am thinking that I will go back to the previous chapter and make some changes to it to smooth it out and flow into this chapter better. Feel free to review in any way you see fit. Thanks to my family reunion that brought the muse back and gave me some time to do this. Yes if any family member reads this I was working on this while hiding from y'all so ha. I also am using this to take out some of my anger at the people at work because when I came back from a week's vacation I find nothing the way that I keep it and now I feel the need to make sure I can tell if someone has been in my area when I am not there. I am also working on the prequel to this story which will help explain some things that have happened and things that will happen in future chapters. I have a poll up as to when Harry should find out who Amanda is so please vote._

Chapter Three

The next morning Christine got up and got ready for work . It was after she had started getting dressed that she realized she was not in her apartment. She knew that when she had come over the night before she had not brought anything with her but she was putting on clean clothes. They were actually the same clothes that she had worn the previous day but at least they were clean. She decided that she would go and get her things from her apartment after work. As she was on her way downstairs to have some breakfast before going to work she heard someone say loudly, "Ow! Hedwig that hurt."

Christine figured that Harry had sent letters to Ron and Hermione and wanted some real information. "I guess I will see what gossip is going on at work and the maybe I will write to Harry." This got her thinking about the night before and she realized that she did not see Mrs. Figg's niece Amanda. Amanda is not really related to Mrs. Figg but she called her Aunt Arabella. Amanda says that she does not remember much of her past but she looks a lot like Samantha's childhood friend Amanda Potter. Christine felt the Amanda knew more about her past then she let on. Christine wondered if she truly was little Amanda Potter her best friend that she had not seen since the night that Harry got his scar.

Christine got down to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Once she finished she grabbed some floo powder and used it to get to Diagon Alley and Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The day started as normal until lunch when Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and her close friends came in. When Christine brought them their order she heard Umbridge speaking.

"Did you hear about what Potter did last night?"

"No. What did he do this time?" asked one of her intrigued gossip craved friends.

"Well he decided that he did not have to follow the rules and performed magic in front of a muggle no less. Of course I hope that I can be at his hearing though I am sure that Cornelius will at least allow me to watch."

Christine put the ice creams down and said, "Here is your order. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No." Umbridge replied. At this Christine left the table.

When she got back to the counter Mr. Fortescue asked, "Why don't you go take a short break? You look like you need to be away from that table for a while."

"Yes I guess I could use a break from them." Christine said as she grabbed a quill, ink, and some parchment. She made her way to the spot she always say ay when she was on break. Once she was situated she started to write two letters. The first was to Mrs. Figg.

_Dear Mrs. Figg,_

_I noticed that when I was over I did not see little Amanda. I was wondering why I did not see her. Did I do something wrong? Is she ill? Has she revealed more about her past yet? I am writing this while I am on break at work since Mr. Fortescue decided that one particular table was upsetting me. What he did not know is that they upset me with what they were talking about which is probably today's gossip. It was all about Harry using magic last night. Tell Amanda I missed her at dinner._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Christine Granger_

Once she finished this letter she started on the one to Harry.

_Harry,_

_ How are you doing? I am doing well considering I am not allowed to do magic. I am going to miss you, Ron, and Hermione even more than I do now when you guys go back to Hogwarts without me. The real reason I am writing this is because at work I heard a customer say that you used magic in front of a muggle. Please tell me this is not true. If it is true then were you protecting your or the muggle's life since the law states that magic can be used in front of muggles and underage if it is used to save someone's life. I also heard about you getting a hearing. I hope you will trust me enough to give me some information on what happened. Let me know if your family bothers you too much because I will come and get you and you can stay with me if nothing else. Hope you get to enjoy your summer or what's left of it._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Christine_

As she finished the letter she saw an owl land at the table. "Sniget how is it you know just when I need you? Oh never mind. Can you take these to Mrs. Figg and Harry? Please deliver to Mrs. Figg first. Once she has her letter take the other one to Harry. If he sends you away go back to Mrs. Figg. If he asks you to wait then after he gives you the reply go back to Mrs. Figg." Christine said as she attached the letters.

Once Sniget had taken off Christine looked around and saw that the table that gave her a headache was empty. She went over and cleared the table. After that the day proceeded as normal.

_A/N I know another one really. Please take part in the poll and I hope to have the first chapter of the prequel up soon but I make no promises._


	5. Chapter 4

_**There is still time to vote in the poll so please go to my profile and vote the voting will close one week after I post the next chapter. I was told that the previous chapter was shorter than the rest but that was just a good place to end the chapter at. Of course you could think of it as a transitional chapter to help the story flow better or you can think of it as my craziness coming out to mess with you. Either way I am not going to go back and make it longer. For those that noticed that Christine referred to herself as Samantha A plus plus bonbon pour toi. Chapter four and five were originally going to be one chapter but the chapter took on a mind of its own so I decided that instead of having a nearly 7000 word chapter I would split it in two. Now on with the story.**_

Chapter Four

Christine had many things on her mind when she was walking home later that evening. She kept thinking that Amanda looked like Samantha's childhood friend Amanda Potter but the only way she could tell for sure without just out right asking is to get her around Fred Weasley because Amanda and Fred were attached much like George and she was. There was also what that toad-like Umbridge woman said about what happened. Christine wondered if she would be needed to testify but then how could they expect her to no one but Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg, Mundungus, and Mrs. Weasley knew she had been there. Christine wanted to go to the ministry on the day of Harry's hearing so that she could support him even if he did not know it. She would have to go in disguise and decided that a sweet old lady would be the perfect cover. Christine was grateful to her biological mother Narcissa that she had inherited being a metamorphagus from the Blacks. What about her task starting September first she was supposed to be with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins while disguised as Samantha. Dumbledore would expect her to not be as close with the twins so that she did not blow her cover but she knew that in order to convince everyone that she was who she said she was she would have to be even closer to George than normal. That would be difficult because Christine never thought that Samantha would come back into his life so she was very close with him because of the fact that they were soul mates. Good thing no one but Christine truly knew that Christine/ Samantha was really George's soul mate.

Once Christine arrived at her apartment she started packing her things which got her thinking more on her mission. She was going to have to buy all new things to take with her to school so that her items did not give her away as Christine but she was staying with everyone at headquarters so how was she going to get time to get her things and where could she keep them. Christine would just have to talk to Dumbledore about it as soon as she saw him alone next. Christine took her trunk and after checking that she had everything that she needed she flooed to Grimmauld Place.

Christine took her things upstairs and realized that the problem with her things and the mission were too important to wait until she saw Dumbledore again and so decided to go see him at the school to ask him about it. Christine unpacked her things quickly and swiftly finding very logical palaces to keep her things neat and organized even though this was not her apartment not even in location of the bed and shelves. When she was finishing putting things away she saw Dumbledore's Phoenix arrive. She saw the letter that he had for her so she read it.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_There are some things that I need to speak with you about your mission starting this September. As soon as you finish reading this my phoenix will bring you here to me. There are some things about Samantha that you will need to know so that you are not found out. Also your things will need to be replaced. We will also think of a story that you can use to explain where you have been._

_ Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Christine was glad that Dumbledore thought of the same things she had and was helping her in contacting him about it. The only thing that she wanted to talk to Dumbledore about that he had not mentioned was getting Harry out of Privet Drive. Once Fawkes realized that she had finished reading the letter he grabbed her shoulder as gently as he could and flashed out with her.

Christine arrived in Dumbledore's office in front of his desk. After a brief greeting Dumbledore motioned for Christine to take a seat.

"Miss Granger there are some things that you need to know about Miss Malfoy before the start of term."

"You mean things like she stayed with the Potter's when she was young," Christine said. 'Because her stupid father kicked her out' she finished in her head. "Or that she was good friends with the Weasley family and it is thanks to her and Amanda Potter that there is a tradition of pouring juice on Percy and smashing cake on his face on Fred and George's birthday. Maybe you are thinking that not only was she friends with the twins and Amanda but she was very close to George and could finish his sentences sometimes even better than Fred could."

"That is very true. Samantha also called George 'sweets' a lot. That of course started by accident but it was easy to keep it. Samantha could also tell Fred and George apart quickly and easily. She often referred to Harry as an almost brother and called him her 'sometimes brother'. Harry will not remember her ever saying this but Fred and George will and it would be best to convince them that you are who you say you are first. Also you will need to try and get Draco to not look up to his father so much. Act like you are worried about him because you are his sister and that he kicked you out of the house at two years old. He disowned you and he did not seem to care if you died or not. Show Draco that his father does not truly care for him and only wants him to become a Death Eater as well. You will need all new things to bring with you but we need to decide on a story of where you have been over the years and make sure that your things help back up the story."

"I could always have traveled around the world saying that my parents were nearby but was really alone and capable of caring for myself. I could have used some of the pocket money that the Potter's gave me to buy seed for plants that I could eat. The twins have told me that Samantha was always the one that would know what to do if there was a need to survive on the wilderness and she could control her magic enough to start a fire if she focused enough. Samantha was a powerful and smart little girl who knew things like boiling water can cleanse it enough to be safe to drink. She would always disappear from the Potters for short periods of time only to be found later with old muggle science school books. She also could be found with muggle do it yourself books. She knew how to hunt and make a spear and a bow and arrows from what she could find in the woods. That can be my story and people will believe it because it is based on things that she could actually do."

"How will Samantha pay for the things that she needs like the uniform, books, a trunk, and a wand?"

"Who's to say that she did not have a job for a while or that she didn't trade goods in other areas of the world to get some of her things?"

"Now where can we store her things? What about your apartment are you going to keep paying for it?"

"I was planning on keeping it so I can keep all of Samantha's things there. Professor I was wondering if there was a plan to get Harry out of Privet Drive safely. He does not know how to get to the Ministry of Magic and it is not like he could floo there from his house. Also I doubt that he was given a portkey that will get him there so he will have to be escorted by someone."

"I was going to pick him up from the Dursley's the day before, stay at the Leaky Cauldron and then escort him to the ministry from there."

"That is not the best idea sir because I know that he is not treated well by his family at all and his cousin is known around the kids to beat people up. There is this little girl that stays with Mrs. Figg know that Harry is close to and so am I that he has helped in the past. She has also stopped Dudley from harming Harry a few times. I know that they train physically together even though she is so much younger than him she has a lot of knowledge in self-defense that she has taught Harry and myself. Besides Harry sent letters to at least Ron and Hermione that arrived this morning if the yelling of 'Ow Hedwig' is anything to go by besides I know how he feels because I went through it with not being able to see my friends and family when I wanted to this summer."

"Okay I will work on getting Harry out safely."

"The Dursley's are very proud and think that they should have only the best things much like the Malfoy family with the possible exception of Samantha. You should use that to get them out of the house and then get Harry out of there with a group of our people to bring him to headquarters by broomstick so that the ministry does not know what is going on. You can always leave a letter explaining things to the Dursleys. If you do not get him out of there I will and then I will have to find another place to keep Samantha's things because I would take him back to my apartment and we would stay there."

"I will take that into consideration Miss Granger. Now since you are here let's talk about what you were doing in Little Winging that night and what you saw happen."

"I went to see Mrs. Figg that evening she does not have many visitors especially those that live in the wizarding world. I had gotten to know Mrs. Figg through letters because Harry told me about how he was left to stay with her when the Dursleys went out and did not want to take him with. She was not able to treat Harry in a way that he could truly enjoy himself because then she would not be able to keep an eye on Harry to make sure that he was not overly harmed. She has been trying to secretly get information and proof of the abuse the Dursleys have been giving Harry. She does not know that there was a witness to a game that Dudley called 'Harry Hunting'."

"What is 'Harry Hunting'?"

"Dudley and his gang would try to catch Harry and when and if they caught him they would beat him up. One day when Harry was nine or ten this little three year old saw what happened and it was one of the times that Harry was caught. After they left Harry there she approached and checked on Harry. Apparently she had very good control over her magic because she was able to heal some of his injuries. She knew self-defense and so offered to teach Harry the next day."

"Who is this little girl?"

"Her name is Amanda. No one knows her last name or what happened to her family. She stays with Mrs. Figg so at school she goes by Amanda Figg. Lately she has been withdrawn and I am worried about her. I think she is finally beginning to remember what happened to her family but I am not sure."

"I guess I need to talk to Arabella and this Amanda girl."

"Alright. Ever since I found out what Mrs. Figg was doing I have sent letters to her and visited every summer. Last night was one of our preplanned every other week visits. I also contacted her about the little girl and started writing Amanda as well. I ate dinner with Mrs. Figg but did not see Amanda there which is odd seeing that she is an eight year old girl. We talked and when it was getting late she walked with me to the underground. On our way we saw what happened with the dementors and so stopped to check on Harry. I quickly changed my appearance so that Harry would not know that it was me. Mrs. Figg told Harry not to put his wand away and then started ranting about Mundungus. Harry began asking questions and I ended up answering them because she was not listening to him. Then Mundungus showed up and she told him off while hitting him with her bag that was still full of tinned cat food. So while everyone else was distracted by Mundungus and Mrs. Figg I wrote you that note. Then I went to wait for Mundungus to show up at headquarters. When he arrived he had items that I did not want to see and would not let him be helped with which just angered my more so I took my shoe off and started hitting him with it."  
>"Thank you Christine." Dumbledore said just before he turned towards Fawkes and said, "Please take Christine back to her room."<p>

Once she was back Christine checked the time and saw that there was still a little time before dinner so she decided to write to Amanda.

_Dear Amanda,_

_ I noticed that when I was over visiting recently that you were nowhere in sight. I missed talking and playing a game with you. I have been thinking about our self-defense lessons and I know that you have been giving a good friend of mine the same lessons. Do you think it would be a good idea for Harry and I to spare together when we are not near you. Let me know soon because Harry is coming over soon for the remainder of the summer and if we don't start right away a friend of ours may distract him and have him playing chess the entire time. I truly did miss you. I will not be able to come over again this summer but hopefully I can see you around Christmas. I know that Harry will not be there then but I will try to make it. By the way let Mrs. Figg know about what you witnessed happen to Harry that day back when you were three. If you ever need someone to talk to you know how to contact me._

_Your friend,_

_Christine Granger_

There was a knock on the door and Christine heard, "It is time for dinner." When she looked up from the letter she saw Sniget back with the replies all ready.

"I will be right down I just want to send this letter real quick." Turning to Sniget she said "You did it to me again. Twice in one day just when I want to send a letter you are here. Take this to Amanda. I will read these when I have finished dinner." With that she went down stairs pausing long enough at the bathroom to wash her hands.

At dinner she sat next to George like she had done in the past. George and Fred talked with her about things in code so that Mrs. Weasley did not understand that they were talking about WWW products. After the meal was done she headed upstairs with the boys. Once they got up to the third floor they asked Christine to come help them on some products for a while. Christine refused to test any so she observed the reactions while Fred and George tested them. After an hour Christine went back to her room and read the letters. She started with the one from Harry.

_Dear Christine, _

_ I am doing as well as can be expected with the Dursley's. I am glad you are doing well and I will miss you as well. In answer to your question that was not in the form of a question yes, I did use magic in front of Dudley because of the Dementors that were attacking us. I would consider the chance of having your soul removed detrimental to someone's life there by making my repelling them lifesaving. My hearing is on the twelfth of August and I wish I could take you there with me. They are not bothering me too much right now but if it gets unbearable I will contact you. I wrote letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius about what happened last night but they have not written me back yet so I was wondering if you could talk to them about getting a move on with their letters._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Once Christine read this she knew that she was going to try and help Harry and Hedwig get responses out of Ron and Hermione. She decided that it was a problem that she could deal with in the morning. She opened Mrs. Figg's letter next.

_Dear Christine,_

_I have told you several times now dear to call me Arabella. I am not sure why Amanda was not at dinner last night especially since she usually loves to see you. I do not believe you did anything wrong and she is not ill. She has not revealed more about her past but it could be that she remembers more of it now. I am sorry that you had to hear those gossiping idiots talk about sweet Harry in a bad way. I will inform Amanda that you missed her later this evening._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arabella Figg_

After Christine finished reading this she got ready for bed, grabbed a good book and read herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I know I am a terrible author for not updating in over a year but you can blame my muse for not inspiring me for a long time on this story. This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away very recently. I will try to update more often and at least get to the same chapter number as my other stories. The poll of when Amanda will tell Harry who she is closes November 30**__**th**__**. You may vote in a review the choices are on the train to Hogwarts, during the school year, during the summer between 5**__**th**__** and 6**__**th**__** year, or between when Harry gets to headquarters and when he gets on the train before 5**__**th**__** year. **_

Chapter Five

The next morning Christine woke up to tapping on her window. Sniget was back with the reply from Amanda. While not fully awake she got up, opened the window, and took the letter. She grabbed an owl treat to give him as a thank you. Once Sniget was settled and Christine woke up a little more she opened the letter and began to read the letter.

_Dear Christine,_

_You are correct in the fact that when you were here I was hiding from you. I am afraid that telling you the reason in a letter would be a bad idea because letters can go astray. Can we get together soon to talk about it? We can meet where ever you want I can even come to you. I had an idea that you and Harry knew each other. I think that the two of you should practice together because the more you practice the better you will get. It would be great to see you this Christmas even if Harry will not be there. You are correct it is past time I told Aunt Arabella about Dudley attacking Harry for no reason. If my telling her gets Harry out of that house permanently tell Harry I am sorry for not telling someone sooner. I hope to see you soon because of the important information I need to tell you. I will need to tell others as well but I want you to be first even though you cannot because in order to explain something to Aunt Arabella I need to tell her first._

_Your friend,_

_Amanda_

When Christine read the letter she began to think about what needed to be done. She knew that the conversation needed to happen soon. If Amanda told her what she thought she was then she would tell her who she really was as well. Before this could happen Christine needed to let Dumbledore know what Amanda wanted so that if she needed to she could get Amanda to headquarters. Christine went over to her make shift desk and began to write to Amanda and Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I have received a letter from Amanda stating that she will be informing Mrs. Figg of what she saw when she was younger regarding Harry and his cousin. There is also something that she needs to talk to me in person about. I either need to be able to go to her or she will need to come here. Please inform me as soon as you have decided which way would be best. Mrs. Figg should contact you soon with the information regarding Dudley and Harry._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Christine_

When she completed this letter she set it aside and began to write a letter to Amanda.

_Dear Amanda,_

_ Let me know when you are ready to talk about what it is you want to tell me. I am very busy with work and will need to make sure we plan to meet when I am free. By the way is Harry still staying with his aunt? Let me know because if nothing else I will come get him and bring him to my apartment. Also let me know how he is physically. If you cannot safely get the information that's okay, I would rather not have information and you safe than have information and you in the hospital. Tell Mrs. Figg I say hi._

_ Hope to see you soon,_

_ Christine_

Once she sent these letters Christine began to get ready for her day. She had almost gotten to the floo when she realized that today was her day off. She immediately headed back upstairs to spend the day with the twins. . First thing on her list of things to do with them was to find out what they wanted to work on and look over what they had so far while she got them to do their school work.

When she arrived to the third floor she knocked on the boys' door. She heard a sleepy moan and shuffling steps approach the door. Knowing that the twins were not morning people so she was not surprised when one of them opened the door and was grumpy with her.

"What do you want? Oh, Christine. Sorry. What time is it?"

"It's seven and if you want my help on your products today you need to get up and get ready. If you are not downstairs for breakfast within the next thirty minutes I will find something else to do on my day off." After having said this she walked back downstairs to actually enjoy her breakfast for once. She heard one of the twins fall out of bed in his rush to get up and ready.

When she got down to the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley fixing breakfast. Mrs. Weasley turned and jumped a bit when she saw Christine.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. The twins should be down soon."

"What are you still doing here Christine and how did you get the boys up so early?"

"Today is my day off work and I had no plans or errands to run so I am spending the day here. The boys are getting up early because I told them I would spend the da with them if they were dressed and down here in thirty minutes. That got both of them moving so fast one fell out of the bed in his hurry to get up. What they don't know yet is that I am going to get them to do some of their school work."

Once she finished saying this Mrs. Weasley placed a plate full of food down in front of her. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you because you are the only one to get those boys to do their work. That is something your sister can't even do."

"I know the boys were complaining about her method of getting them to do their work."

Christine began to eat and Mrs. Weasley went back to preparing breakfast. At 7:20 the twins walked into the kitchen and sat on either side of Christine.

"Fred! George! There is an entire table to sit at. Why must you crowd Christine?"

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. They are just trying to make sure I don't get out of our deal even if they do not know the full extent of the deal yet."

"What do you mean 'even if they do not know the full extent of the deal yet'? I thought we made a plan upstairs." Fred said.

"You will just have to find out later my dear Fred." With this said they went back to eating breakfast while Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking.

When they finished breakfast and got back to the twin's room Christine said, "Get me the notes of what you want to work on today. While I look over them I want you each to pick out an assignment to work on. If you choose not to do your school work I will choose to not help you with you joke shop projects. That is the deal. I know what you will choose because I know how badly you want these products safe and ready to sell soon."

Once she finished saying this Fred grudgingly got up and got their school work while George went and got their product notes. Once they go back Christine took the notes from George and said, "Work on one of your essays while I look over your product notes. I will help if you need it but I will only help."

After this was said they went to work on their respective tasks. Christine finished working on the Fainting Fancies at the same time George finished his History essay. Christine handed him the notes that she had been working on and took his essay to begin to look over it and see if anything was wrong or needed corrected. She wrote corrections in red ink and when completed George finished looking over her notes for the Fainting Fantsies. They traded notes and George went to work on the corrections as Fred finished his Trasfiguration essay. Christine and Fred did the same process that Christine did with George.


End file.
